


Summer Lessons

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Top Draco, teddyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy comes to the Manor to give Scorpius a few last lessons before Scorpius's first year at Hogwarts, but he's a bit distracted by the newly-single Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite what I envisioned when I first grabbed this prompt, but then Scorpius started speaking, and wouldn't shut up. I hope you like it!

"It will only be for the summer. But I would rather you stayed here while you taught him. I don't want you being distracted by Weasley's daughter."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his father's words. Honestly, his father was so dense sometimes. As though Teddy weren't staring at him just as he always. Scorpius didn't think he'd even caught the reference. Scorpius did, though. And he also knew that Teddy was far less interested in Victoire than in the man standing not a foot from him. He had arrived five minutes ago, and though Scorpius was already bored with his father's blather, Teddy looked as though he could listen to Draco recite the longest compendium of Potions ingredients and be greedy for more.

"Of course, Draco. I don't mind."

Hard pressed to keep from snorting at that, Scorpius turned away so neither his father nor cousin would catch his reaction.

"Excellent. You and Scorpius can use his sitting room for your lessons, and the House-elves should be able to provide you with anything you might need. I'd like you to give him a refresher on Latin as well as reading comprehension and note-taking. I'm afraid being taught by tutors does tend to lead to some sloppiness and shortcutting."

Teddy smiled widely. "I promise to have him well up to snuff in time for his first day at Hogwarts, Draco."

"Good man." Draco tilted his head. "You do your family proud," he said softly, nodding.

Scorpius knew his father meant Teddy's dad, despite the fact that he seemed to imply the Blacks. Everyone said how much Teddy was like his father. Even Grandmother. Not that Draco would ever say such a thing. Scorpius didn't quite understand why, though. Something about having Teddy's dad as a Professor once.

Not that it mattered. Teddy's dad had been dead longer than Scorpius had been alive. Scorpius thought it seemed a bit silly to be so caught up in a grudge against a person who had been dead almost two decades now.

Not to mention that Teddy didn't seem too happy at the mention of family, either. "Do you think so?" he asked Draco, his eyes sad.

If Draco hadn't softened at that, Scorpius thought he might have thrown something at him, but he did. He patted Teddy's shoulder. "I do," he said with a nod. "I think they both would have been quite pleased with you."

Teddy brightened at that and then smiled at him. "Thank you." He straightened his shoulders. "I hope to do them proud. Starting with young Scorpius here." Finally, he glanced at Scorpius for the first time since his arrival.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not _that_ young," he said. "Are you done talking his ear off, Dad?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at his son. "You know I hate that vulgar term, Scorpius…"

"Whatever. Father, then. Are you done?"

"Yes. Show Mister Lupin here to his room, and then to your sitting room. I know you've been here before, Ted, but it is a large place. I wouldn't want you to become lost. Though I'm sure the portraits would help you if you lost your way."

"Thank you, Draco. I'll remember to ask them."

Scorpius rolled his eyes again. "Are you done _yet_?"

"Scorpius…" Draco scowled at his son, but Scorpius met his eyes. He knew Draco wouldn't do anything about it. Ever since Scorpius's parents had separated last year, Draco had been even softer than usual. And he'd never been the strictest of parents to begin with. "Yes. But I will see you both later for supper at eight." Draco gave them both a nod before turning to go off and do whatever work he had waiting in his study, and Scorpius grabbed his cousin's hand.

"Come on! There's so much to show you!"

Scorpius tugged him all the way up to the room his father had the elves prepare for Teddy's stay so he could deposit his bag there, and then back down the hall, chattering the entire way. He told him about his last tutor and how dad had caught his mother with the man, and that he was glad he was gone and that Teddy was here instead, and had he ever met Auntie Melissande? Her portrait was right over there if he wanted an introduction.

A few more portraits and a few introductions later, he pointed at the doors to the library, which Teddy said he recalled spending a wonderful afternoon in once when his gran had come to have tea with her sister. Scorpius kept his speculations to himself, but he couldn't help but wonder if Draco had been home that day. He had, if the slightly dopey smile on Teddy's face was any indication.

Once they reached his rooms, Teddy managed to get in a few more words edgewise, and the two began to discuss what they would cover in the next few weeks. Even though there was a lot to do, Scorpius thought this sounded a lot better than his last tutor, who had treated him like a bug unless his mother had been in the room. He seemed far better organized than the last one, too, asking questions about what things he knew and what he did not, making notes as he went. To work from, Scorpius assumed.

Maybe this would be an even better summer than he'd expected when he'd thought it would just be him and his father spending the summer together, what with Mother gone, and Lucius and Narcissa in the South of France. But then, he'd always liked Teddy. He definitely had to do something to ensure he stayed around for more than just the summer.

It took a few days for Teddy to settle in, and Scorpius watched as his cousin danced around his father. He wondered why Teddy was so enamoured of him. Scorpius loved his father, but he wasn't blind to his faults. Teddy, on the other hand, seemed to think he could do no wrong. Every moment they weren't discussing schoolwork, Teddy was asking questions about him. It was getting a little old, really.

Especially since Draco seemed oblivious. He always had been, when Teddy had come to visit in the past. It wasn't as though he didn't swing that way. Scorpius had known that a few years now. The only reason he'd married Scorpius's mother was to have an heir. The problem with the tutor hadn't been that his mother had slept with him. It had been that she'd been so indiscrete about it. It had been the talk of society, and Draco would have been the laughingstock if he'd let her get away with it. He'd always been incredibly discrete himself.

But Teddy had finally noticed this time. He'd noticed the first night Draco had gone out. Scorpius had seen him wandering the halls, looking out of sorts. Scorpius had taken pity on him, and they'd gone down to the kitchens for biscuits and ice cream.

Teddy had asked more questions about Draco while they ate. Was Draco usually home these days, or did he go out a lot? Did Scorpius's mother ever come to visit? How did they get on? And how was Scorpius holding up under all this?

Scorpius knew the questions weren't quite what Teddy wanted to ask, but he smiled encouragingly and answered each of them. No, Draco didn't go out a whole lot, but Scorpius was fine when he did. His parents were not on the best of terms, but Scorpius knew they were both happier now that they weren't together. Especially now that Scorpius was off to Hogwarts. He couldn't imagine what might have happened if they'd still been married when he went off to school.

Scorpius didn't mention where it was that his father went when he went out. Teddy certainly didn't need to know about the blokes he sometimes brought home from the club. He'd seen it himself a couple of times, though his father hadn't noticed. And he'd heard his grandmother lecturing him about it once, too, when they thought he wasn't listening. He only hoped he didn't do that this summer. He could only imagine how Teddy would take that.

They'd talked until nearly midnight before Teddy had realized how late it was and sent him off to bed. Scorpius couldn't help but wonder how late he'd stayed up for Draco to come home after.

~~~

The club hadn't been as much of a distraction as usual, and Draco couldn't have said why. The usual crowd had been there, the drinks were the same as always, and the music just as loud. It was as though something were missing. He just had no idea what.

Still, he'd managed to find a few minor entertainments. One bloke who'd seemed all hands and mouth, and another who'd swallowed his cock like a pro, and finally a young man who seemed oddly familiar, though Draco wasn't certain why. He'd looked barely out of school, fresh-faced, and almost too innocent for a place like this. His hair was on the shaggy side, but the way it looked was somehow reminiscent of…someone. If Draco had believed in past lives, he might have suspected a connection that way. Instead, he ended up bringing the boy home, hoping to discover whatever elusive connection was causing his familiarity.

It was well after midnight when they arrived, and the house was huge, but even so, Draco knew he shouldn't have indulged. Not outside of his bedroom, certainly. Scorpius might have caught them. At least his parents weren't here to stumble across them. The last time Narcissa had, she'd lectured Draco about it for a week. Never mind that Lucius had done the same himself in his younger days. Draco had a sharp memory of catching him coming out of his study with Pansy's cousin, who had looked distinctly flushed and ruffled, his cheeks ruddy and his eyes bright. At least he'd never indulged with Draco's friends. That would have been _too_ much.

However, when the boy from the club had draped himself over the back of one of the old-fashioned sofas in the drawing room just off the front hall, Draco simply hadn't been able to resist. His arse was just too fuckable. Later, he blamed all the drinks he'd had at the club, and the way the boy wiggled that gorgeous backside.

It wasn't until after he'd finished with the boy and was pulling his clothes straight that he saw the shadow in the doorway. At first he'd been worried that it was Scorpius, then he realised the figure was far too tall, and while part of him was relieved, another part was concerned when he recognized who it must be.

"Teddy…?"

Face still hidden in the shadows of the doorway, Teddy seemed glued to the floor for a moment, but before Draco could move toward him, he was gone, steps pounding up the stairs echoing back to Draco where he stood. This wasn't good.

~~~

When Scorpius woke up the next morning, something felt wrong in the house. He wasn't sure why until he went downstairs to find his father alone in the family dining room. Teddy had made it a habit of getting there first thing each morning so that he could spend as much time talking to Draco as possible before they began their lessons each day.

That he wasn't here meant one of three things: he was sick, he'd left, or he was hiding. Scorpius found himself hoping it was the first.

"Where's Teddy, Father?"

"You ought not to be so familiar with your tutor, Scorpius, family or not," Draco said without lowering the newspaper he was reading.

Scorpius sighed. "Fine. Where is Mister Lupin, then, Father?"

The newspaper dropped a half-inch, and Draco glowered over it at his son. "He is apparently indisposed this morning. I have had the house-elves send up a tray."

"Indisposed?" Scorpius supposed it might have just been how late they'd stayed up the night before. But there was something in the way his father was reacting that told him there was more to the matter. Surely he should be upset that Scorpius might miss a day of schooling? "He seemed fine when we said good night last night…"

"I'm sure a bit of breakfast will help. Now eat up and go back to your rooms and get ready for your lessons." With that, Draco turned back to his paper.

Scorpius hated being ignored. What had happened after he'd gone to sleep? Was Teddy really sick? Or had something happened with his father? From the way Draco was reacting… Scorpius scowled, then made himself a bacon and jam sandwich and wrapped it in one of the linen napkins, and then grabbed his juice. "I'll just…go make certain he's all right, then."

That made Draco look up. "He's fine, Scorpius. Sit down and eat at the table like a civilised being. You can see him at your lessons."

"I just want to make sure…"

"Scorpius, sit down. Now." Draco's voice was almost dangerous in tone. Scorpius had never heard that tone directed at himself before. Swallowing, he settled in his seat and then began to quickly eat his sandwich, glowering at his father the entire time.

Draco seemed to think the discussion was over at that and went back to his newspaper as though it were any other morning. That only made Scorpius glare at him worse.

It seemed to take forever to finish his food, but the second he'd put the last bite in his mouth, he jumped up from his chair.

"Let the man have some peace, Scorpius. If I learn from the elves that you went to his rooms rather than your own…" He glanced up at his son, an eyebrow raised.

Whatever had happened, it obviously had been pretty bad for Draco to be this protective. Any other time, Scorpius might have been pleased at the prospect that he was getting closer to Teddy. But this just felt wrong.

Scowling again, Scorpius turned and headed upstairs, glancing towards the guest suites before turning to his own rooms. He'd find out soon enough. Either Teddy would show, or he wouldn't, in which case, he would then have an excuse to go looking for him.

Teddy arrived several minutes later looking as though today were any other day, but when Scorpius looked closer, he could see the circles under his eyes. "You all right, Teddy?"

Teddy looked up, surprised. "What? Why do you ask?"

"Because you seemed out of sorts last night…and you look as though you didn't sleep well." Scorpius paused then pushed on. "And we missed you at breakfast."

Though Scorpius had expected Teddy to be pleased at the idea of Draco asking after him, he was disappointed. Instead, Teddy scowled. "We? Just how many of you were there?"

"Just Father and me." Did he see a minute reaction? Scorpius frowned. "I wanted to come check on you, but Father wouldn't let me."

Teddy frowned deeper and then turned away. "Right. No need to worry. After all, I'm just hired help."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Well, that made it a bit clearer. Draco'd obviously offended him somehow last night. "That's not true and you know it. You're family. Besides. The reason he kept me from bugging you is because he thought you might want to be left alone."

There wasn't a reaction to that at first, but after a moment, Teddy nodded. "I did."

"Perhaps…you should go thank him, then."

"Don't be ridiculous. We have lessons to deal with." He seemed to gather himself. "Besides…I can talk to him at lunch."

After that, no matter what Scorpius did to try to bring up his father again, Teddy managed to divert their conversation back to the topic of study for the day. By lunchtime, they were both annoyed at each other, and as soon as Teddy dismissed him, Scorpius abandoned his books and hurried downstairs to eat.

Unfortunately, the non-subject at hand didn't show for the mid-day meal, and after lunch, their tempers only rose higher. When the time came to stop for the day, Scorpius scowled at his cousin. Why the hell was he being so pigheaded anyway?

"Are you going to come down for supper?" Teddy looked up, the hard expression he'd worn all day fading into uncertainty, and Scorpius found his annoyance fading at the sight of his vulnerability. "Please?"

"Of course." The way he said it in no way implied certainty. "I'll just…go freshen up. I'll see you down there, Scorpius." He even managed a slight smile at that, and Scorpius smiled back.

"Right." He turned and went into his bedroom, determined that tonight go well. This was really stupid. Surely his father had to see that, right? He changed to a fresh outfit and washed his hands of ink, and went to Draco's study. He wasn't about to let him miss another meal, whatever had happened last night.

Draco was sitting on the chair in front of the fireplace, reading and sipping at a drink. He didn't look as though he had plans to move any time soon. "Father?"

Draco looked up and smiled. "Scorpius. How did lessons go today?"

"Fine." It was a lie, but he didn't want to get into that right now. A fight wouldn't get Draco to come down for supper. "Are you coming down?" Draco hesitated, and Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You know, avoiding him isn't going to solve whatever it was you did."

Scorpius couldn't have named the expression that flickered over Draco's face at that. It was like a combination of guilt and annoyance and something else that he couldn't quite place. He'd never seen him look that way before. Then Draco was standing. "I wasn't avoiding him, Scorpius. I was giving him space. You should understand that sometimes that is necessary…"

"Yes, if you want to drive them away. You're making him feel _worse_ , Father. Whatever it is…avoiding him like this is only making him feel as though you either don't care or that you blame him. Now stop it and come down to supper."

This time, the look Draco gave him was quite familiar. Exasperation. "When did you become the parent in this family?"

Scorpius resisted the urge to stick out his tongue at him. It was kind of a good feeling to have impressed his father, even if it had annoyed him. "The minute you started treating Teddy like an unwelcome guest. Are you coming?"

Draco sighed, but smiled. "Yes, I'm coming." He moved to Scorpius's side, and ruffled his hair. "You're a good boy. When you try."

Scorpius beamed at him, then grabbed his hand, and tugged him downstairs where Teddy was already waiting for them, looking even more nervous than usual when he saw Draco. He stood and nervously brushed at himself. "Sir."

Draco nodded stiffly at him. "Teddy."

While Teddy's nervousness might not have been unusual, Draco's awkwardness was. Incredibly so. Enough to put Scorpius on edge as he watched them. He moved to his chair. "Well, are we going to eat, or aren't we?" he asked them, hoping to break the tension growing between them.

Draco shot him a wry smile, nodding. "Yes, I think supper would be an excellent suggestion." He glanced at Teddy, smiling, then moved to the head of the table, waiting for Teddy to sit before snapping his fingers to let the elves know they were ready for supper to begin.

At first, both men let Scorpius do all the talking, but soon they began to add their own comments to his ongoing chatter, even going so far as to ask each other questions until it seemed that things were almost back to normal. By the end of the meal, Scorpius was sure things would be all right.

Then Teddy asked Draco if he'd like to come with them to Bath the next day.

"Bath?" Draco asked him, bemused.

"Yes. I thought it would be a good opportunity to see how he does when choosing a topic to write on, and how his paper-writing skills are." Scorpius thought he noticed the tips of Teddy's hair growing a bit purple.

"I'm not certain why you would want me along…"

"You've lived here all your life, Draco. I'm sure there are things you could tell m—him…about the city that I wouldn't know. And…it would be nice. Just the three of us, being a bit…touristy. Maybe a nice lunch together at a pub there or something?"

Scorpius winced. His father, being touristy? It was like inviting a Muggle to a Death Eater's meeting. Not done, unless you wanted terrible things to happen.

"Perhaps…another time."

Scorpius decided it was best he intervene. It wasn't a bad idea, after all. And if it gave the two of them time to actually talk to one another, so much the better. "Father, please…it would be lovely to have you there. And Teddy's right. You do know a lot about the area. Things Grandfather's taught you. Please come?"

Draco looked between them, then sighed and nodded. "Oh, all right…" He nodded to Teddy, even as he ruffled Scorpius's hair. "When were you thinking of leaving?"

Teddy's smile was a bit brighter than it should have otherwise been. "About nine. I figure three or four hours should be plenty of time to look around and for Scorpius to find an interesting topic…"

"Very well." Draco smiled, and Scorpius bit his lip. Maybe things would be all right despite his father's pig-headedness?

~~~

After Teddy had seen Scorpius off to bed, reminding him to set an alarm to ensure he would be up and ready in time, he made his way back to his own rooms.

Seeing Draco with that boy the night before, it had been hard to focus on anything but his own despair. He'd been in the house a month, and yet Draco had still felt the need to find someone else to be with.

Teddy had done his best to try to forget, but Scorpius had obviously known _something_ was wrong. At the time, he'd been grateful the boy had cared at all, and the pain had lessened slightly.

But when Draco hadn't shown at lunch, the pain had become anger. Did Draco really think so little of him? The image of Draco fucking the boy over the back of the couch was soon replaced by the thought of him laughing uproariously over giving Teddy such a show.

He'd tried to convince himself he didn't care. That Draco didn't know what he was feeling, and it had just been a bad coincidence. But he knew it wasn't true. He cared far too much about what Draco thought. And coincidence or not, what he'd seen last night had meant _something_. He just wasn't sure what.

By supper, he was almost hoping Draco wouldn't show again. He wasn't so sure he could face him. Then the two Malfoys had appeared, and Teddy had felt his heart flip in his chest. He knew he shouldn't feel this way, but he did. And when Draco had smiled… He knew he had to try again.

Supper had gone better than Teddy had allowed himself to hope, and he simply hadn't been able to resist the offer. Maybe he and Draco could get a little closer if they spent more time together?

Scorpius's support on the matter had been surprising but very welcome, and when Draco had finally agreed, Teddy was hard-pressed to stop himself from beaming. He knew this would all work out now. If only he could just find a way to talk to Draco alone a bit.

Teddy fell asleep, fragments of plans spinning through his head, soon transforming into a dream where Draco pulled him close, confessing his love, and told him there had never been anyone else for him. And never would again.

~~~

However, the next day proved Draco was still as blind as ever. Though Teddy gave him plenty of opportunity to speak, Draco just accepted it as his due, rather than using it as an opportunity to get to know Teddy better. And when Teddy offered to let Scorpius lead, Draco was quick to disagree, saying he didn't want him to get lost. As though Scorpius hadn't been here hundreds of times before. It really was maddening.

Even worse was the fact that every time he did try to run a little ahead to give them time alone, his father called him back, scolding him for running off. It might have been funny if it weren't so frustrating.

When they reached the pub Teddy had decided on for lunch, they found Blaise waiting. Scorpius loved Blaise like an uncle, but with him here, Teddy'd never get a word in edgewise. He scowled, but bit his tongue. He didn't want to come off sounding rude, even if he didn't want him here.

Teddy didn't look very happy either. Especially when Blaise settled himself between Teddy and Draco and began to talk up a storm, acting as though he weren't even there.

At first Teddy turned to Scorpius, talking with him about his paper, and what he had decided to write. But he couldn't stop himself from glancing at Draco every now and then, and soon Scorpius had had enough.

"So…what _are_ you doing here, Uncle Blaise?" Scorpius asked him in a lull in their conversation when the waiter was setting lunch before them.

Draco looked shocked at the rather rude question, and frowned, but Blaise smiled. "I just thought I'd come spend some time with you both before I go off to the continent. You don't mind sharing your father a little, do you? Or have you gotten used to having him all to yourself?"

"I don't. Teddy's here. And Fatherwas supposed to be helping me learn about the city. Not talking to his friends…" Scorpius couldn't resist pouting a little. If it got what he wanted, it would be worth it. Otherwise…well, Father would likely run off with Blaise as soon as they got home. And that was _not_ what Scorpius had in mind.

Finally, Blaise glanced at Teddy. "I see…" He glanced at Draco, raising an eyebrow.

"Scorpius…that is _not_ how I have taught you to talk to our guests…"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "He's not our guest, Father. We're not at home. He's just your friend, and he showed up while we were out and about." He looked at Blaise. "I like you very much, Uncle Blaise…I was just…hoping Teddy and I…"

Draco cleared his throat, and Scorpius flushed. "I mean, Mister Lupin and I…could spend the day with him. That's all."

Blaise frowned and glanced between the three of them, his expression calculating as he saw the way Teddy was studying his place setting. Frowning, he raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Could we talk for a moment, Draco?" He stood without waiting for Draco's answer, and Scorpius bit his lip as he watched his father follow Blaise from the restaurant. Blaise looked really annoyed. Had he gone too far?

~~~

Once the two men were outside the pub, Blaise looked around for a private spot before turning on Draco. He didn't look happy. "I thought this was just a family outing, Draco. You didn't tell me there was more to it."

Draco frowned. What the hell did that mean? It _was_ a family outing. Sure, he'd wanted someone to be a buffer at lunch so Teddy would be comfortable, but that wasn't a bad thing, was it? "I just thought it would be better if the number was a bit more even, that's all."

"That's all…?" Blaise looked at him incredulously. "Are you blind? No…I take that back. Don't answer that. For a moment there, I forgot who I was talking to." He sighed. "Did you ever stop to consider why your son might be so put out with having me here?"

"Because he's used to having my attention all to himself, that's all. And I _am_ trying to discourage it, but…"

"No." Blaise shook his head. "Try again, Draco. _Were_ you alone with him before I arrived?"

Draco rolled his eyes. What sort of stupid question was that? "Of course not. But Teddy doesn't count. Teddy's family."

"Maybe. But perhaps Teddy and Scorpius wish he were closer family. Have you considered that?"

"What are you suggesting? That they want me to adopt him? But Aunt Andromeda did a fine job raising him. Besides, he's an adult now, and…"

"And you are dead set on missing the point entirely, aren't you? No, they don't want you to adopt him…" Blaise sighed, shaking his head. "You really are hopeless sometimes, Draco, you know that?"

"What on earth is that supposed to mean? I just thought it would be nice to have four of us for lunch. You're acting like I committed some horrible breach of etiquette…"

Blaise stared at him for another minute, giving him a pitying look, which was something guaranteed to raise Draco's ire. Before Draco could tell him off, Blaise shook his head again. "I think I need to get going. Please give your son and cousin my apologies? Oh, and next time…let me know I'll be the third wheel?" With that, he vanished, leaving Draco dumbfounded. Now what was _that_ supposed to mean?

Sighing, Draco went back inside. Scorpius was definitely going to hear about this. Once they got home.

~~~

After an overly-silent and far-too-short lunch, Scorpius tried to convince his father they needed to stay in town just a bit longer, but Draco was having none of it. He said he was quite certain that three hours was more than enough time to find an interesting subjectand insisted that they return to the Manor.

Teddy seemed upset, too, and before Scorpius could stop him, he excused himself and hurried up to his room, avoiding looking at either Malfoy.

Before Scorpius could run after him to comfort him, Draco caught him by the shoulder. "I think we need to talk, young man."

Scorpius turned to glare at him. "What about, Father? The way you constantly ignore Teddy? Or treat him like a servant?"

If Draco had looked unhappy before, now he looked furious. Scorpius was surprised he wasn't being shaken, Draco looked so angry. "I am merely giving him the courtesy I would give any tutor you might have, Scorpius."

"What? By ignoring him?" Scorpius's voice rose as he spoke, not caring anymore if Teddy overheard them. "All he wants…" Scorpius stopped himself abruptly. Whatever Teddy might want, Scorpius was sure his father shouldn't hear it from him.

But Draco didn't notice his son's hesitation. He was too angry now. "All he wants?" His voice had taken on that dangerous tone again. "And what would you know about what Teddy wants, Scorpius? Has he told you? Have you ever thought that perhaps you might be misreading the situation?"

Scorpius felt his cheeks heat, even though he knew he was right and his father was wrong. "I know. That's enough."

Apparently Draco thought Scorpius was backing down, as he looked triumphant now. "I think you are being a silly child who is getting worked up about something you know nothing about. And I would advise you to mind your own business."

It felt as though Draco had slapped him. Scorpius blinked, feeling the almost-tingle of tears, and looked away. "Fine. Are you done, then, Father?"

"No. From now on, you are to stop meddling. You don't understand what is going on, and you are making your cousin unhappy. I would advise that until he leaves, you keep things strictly professional between you."

Scorpius looked at him, aghast. "Professional…? Teddy's family!"

"Yes, he is. And if you like seeing him so upset, feel free to continue the way you have. Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you would let him sort things out on his own."

Scorpius huffed at him, scowling. "Are you done now?"

Draco's jaw clenched, but he nodded. "Yes. Go to your room. I believe you had a paper to write?"

Usually, Scorpius adored his father, but right now, he was hard-pressed to keep from stomping on his foot. Instead, he raised his chin. "Yes, Father," he said in an acid tone, and then turned and hurried upstairs. Serve him right if neither of them ever spoke to him again.

After that, Teddy stopped taking meals in the dining room with them. Most meals were stilted, with Draco trying to talk to Scorpius, and Scorpius answering in as few words as he couldor ignoring him entirely when he was especially upset.

Lessons were just as awkward. After their trip, Scorpius had tried to reassure Teddy, but Teddy had refused to speak of it, telling him to just focus on his lessons.

All in all, things were all mucked up, and Scorpius didn't know what to do about it to fix anything.

~~~

Teddy managed to avoid Draco for several weeks that way, staying away from meals and hurrying back to his room when he'd finished with Scorpius's lessons. The problem was, Teddy wasn't used to staying indoors all the time. He felt closed in and angry. At Draco. At Scorpius for not letting it go. At himself for not speaking up. It wasn't as though he'd even tried, after all.

But he knew just what Draco would say. He'd say they were family. And that he was too young. And that he didn't know what he truly wanted. And that would be that. So Teddy did his best to avoid him, no matter what.

Finally, though, he couldn't handle it any longer. One Friday afternoon, instead of going straight back to his room, he went downstairs and out into the gardens. Surely he would hear Draco if he came near him in the garden, wouldn't he?

While he walked, he imagined what might have happened if he'd actually said something. Of course, Draco likely would have laughed at him. Or told him he was too young. Never mind that the bloke Draco had been with that night hadn't looked much older than Teddy was. Still, he knew Draco wouldn't see it the same way. And while he hated avoiding Draco, facing his disapproval or derision would be far worse.

It didn't stop him from daydreaming, though. Draco speaking to him, his voice soft, welcoming and loving… Teddy sighed. He could hear it so clearly. "Teddy?" Teddy jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't been imagining Draco's voice. Draco was standing right here in front of him.

"Draco! I…I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

A slight smirk appeared on Draco's face. "Yes. I could tell. Do I want to know what you were thinking about? Or…perhaps I should say who?"

While Teddy's skin rarely flushed, he knew his hair was prone to shifting colour from its usual turquoise when he got embarrassed, and he cursed as he saw a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye. "No one," he said far too quickly. "I mean…nothing important."

Draco chuckled. "Weasley's daughter again?"

Teddy frowned, confused for a moment, but then shook his head. "Oh. No…Vic and I…we realised it wouldn't work."

"Really? Just because you're a year older? I assure you, the age difference is negligible…"

"No…that…we could handle. But…well…we realised we were too much alike." There was that flash of purple again. Why was it so hard to admit to the truth? After all, he knew very well that Draco preferred men. It wasn't like he couldn't understand. This had nothing to do with his own preoccupation with Draco. Well, not much. And there was certainly no way Draco would catch on just from Teddy telling him his preferences, right? "We both kept…looking at the same guys," he finally managed.

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "Ah… I…didn't know."

Teddy looked down. He was sure his hair was fully lavender now. "Yeah, well…I haven't told Gran yet. I only just realised myself this past year."

"It's…never easy." Teddy felt Draco's hand on his shoulder again. "But if you wished to talk about it…I am always free."

Teddy felt his heart lurch at the words. It took a moment before he realised Draco didn't mean what he wanted to. He meant to talk. "Oh…right." He managed a vague smile. "Well…I…should go…back in."

"Will you be joining us for supper tonight?"

The question startled Teddy. Had Draco missed him? "Um…I hadn't really thought about it…"

"Well, if you would like to, Scorpius and I welcome it." He smiled.

Teddy blinked at him then nodded. "I…I'll think about it. Sir." He turned and hurried away before he could make more of a fool of himself, but even as he hurried upstairs to get ready for supper, he could feel the wide smile spreading across his face at the invitation. His head spun with Draco's words. What did they mean? Did he maybe have a chance after all?

~~~

When Teddy showed at dinner that night, Scorpius was ecstatic.

He couldn't help wonder what had happened. Had they finally talked? Or maybe even more? Though from the way Teddy kept glancing at Draco, the tips of his hair going a bit purple, Scorpius didn't think they'd done more. Still, it was a start. He crossed his fingers under the table and tried to let the two of them steer the conversation for the meal, though his curiosity was driving him mad. Maybe, just maybe, this all might work out after all?

Unfortunately, conversation was stilted at best. Not because they were avoiding talking to each other, though. More like neither knew what to speak about. More than a few times over the course of the meal, Scorpius saw the tips of Teddy's hair go slightly purple. It was almost enough to make Scorpius embarrassed for both of them. Was his father still truly oblivious to what was happening? Even after everything that had happened this summer?

As it was, time was running out quickly. It was August already, and soon it would be September first, and then…who knew when they might be able to see each other again if they hadn't done anything by the time Scorpius went off to Hogwarts?

Clearly, Scorpius had to do _something_ before it was too late.

But what could he do?

Each time he'd tried meddling, things had gone badly. But the two of them seemed unable to manage whatever this was on their own. They needed help. The question was, would they accept it from an eleven-year-old wizard?

Scorpius knew the answer to that. No. So what could he do? This was likely to drive him mad.

How could he get Teddy to tell Draco? How could he get Draco to see the obvious? And how could he make sure they ended up together, because it would be damned cool if Teddy became a proper part of the family.

Way better than Astoria's boy toy, who had already disappeared, despite the fact that Scorpius's parents hadn't been separated for more than six months.

No, Draco deserved someone who would love him and want to stay with him, and Teddy…well, Scorpius _hoped_ he would do those things… He seemed too nice not to want that sort of thing, anyway. The problem was, Scorpius couldn't decide what to do that might help them actually get together.

Then his mother came to accompany them to Diagon Alley that Friday.

The three of them would be going as a family, despite the impending divorce. So when she arrived, Draco was talking to Teddy about having the day off.

"Go see your grandmother. I'm sure she's been missing you."

"Actually, I was thinking of going to see Harry. It's been a while since I've visited with them…"

Scorpius could see his father's mouth twitch in disgust and rolled his eyes. Draco opened his mouth, though whether to deliver a diatribe against the evils of Potter, or to tell Teddy never to return if he went there, or some other nonsense, Scorpius never found out, for that was the moment his mother swept in.

"Scorpius, darling! You've grown so much…" She moved to his side and kissed his cheek, smearing her lipstick on his cheek so that he had to wipe at it for several minutes to get rid of it.

"Moth-eeer…"

She grinned. "I know. You're too big for kisses and hugs, right?"

He glowered at her, half-hearted. He loved his mother, even if he didn't like how she'd upset his father, or that she'd been taken in by his old tutor. "Maybe…but I definitely don't like wearing makeup…"

She laughed, filling the room with the sound, which made Scorpius smile sheepishly. Until his father spoke. "Well, at least our son has sense, even if you do not…"

Not this. He really didn't want to deal with them sniping at each other all day. "Father, please…"

Astoria turned to Draco, ignoring Scorpius's weak protest. "True. I suppose it would have been better had I declined your ridiculous offer so that he was never born?"

"That is not…"

"Please!" Scorpius stepped between them. "Do you really have to today? Please…it's my first school-year trip to Diagon Alley… Can't you at least try to get along?"

Astoria looked at him, and then glanced at Draco. I can…try." She shot a look at Teddy. "And are you coming along?" She didn't sound pleased at the prospect.

Teddy looked distinctly uncomfortable. "No, Ma'am." He seemed relieved that he wasn't.

Unfortunately, Teddy and Astoria had never particularly gotten on. Scorpius assumed for the same reason Draco didn't like Teddy's father. "Do I look like a grandmother to you?" she asked him, scowling.

Teddy looked horrified and uncertain how to respond. "Um…no…I didn't…I mean…"

"Mother…he was trying to be polite," Scorpius said, not ready to let her chase him off, just when things might finally be improving.

She scowled, but seemed content to leave it at that. Though apparently she had another bone to pick. "What is he doing here, then?"

Before Scorpius could answer, Draco responded. "He's tutoring Scorpius on a few last things before he heads off to Hogwarts."

Silent for a moment, Astoria looked between the three of them, her eyes finally meeting her husband's. "Is _that_ what he's doing? Or have you finally clued in to why he was constantly badgering you to allow him to visit?"

Horrified, Scorpius glanced between his father and mother then shot a look at Teddy, who looked as though he were hoping the floor would open beneath him, his hair beyond violet now and heading into scarlet.

Draco looked bewildered. "What on earth are you on about, Astoria? Perhaps you left part of your brain behind in London?"

If Astoria hadn't been too much of a lady to do it, Scorpius was certain she would have rolled her eyes. "Merlin! Are you still pretending you don't know? Just put the poor boy out of his misery already and let him get on with his life."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Draco said. His voice was especially cold. Enough to make Scorpius shiver. "And unless you want to miss this shopping trip, I would advise you not to mention things you do not understand again. Is that clear?"

Astoria looked like she was ready to hex Draco's lips from his face, but she restrained herself and nodded instead. "If you insist, Draco." She turned to Scorpius. "Come along, Scorpius. Why don't you tell me all about your summer. Have you learned a lot?" She shot Teddy a last scorching look as they left the room, but Scorpius thought he heard his father reassuring Teddy once they'd left the room, the soft rumble of his voice soothing away the last of his concerns. For now.

~~~

The trip to Diagon Alley had gone as expected. Which meant that Draco and Astoria had chosen to take on different aspects of the shopping trip to minimize contact with each other. It had left Draco a lot of time to think while Scorpius was shopping with Astoria.

Why it had taken her words to finally bring the truth home to Draco, he wasn't sure. Teddy had always been his much-younger cousin. One who had at first been forced on him by his mother's insistence that she regain contact with her long-lost sister, but who Draco had soon become fond of for his own reasons. Still, he'd always been someone to protect, not a romantic prospect. But it did explain why Astoria had never been pleased by his visits…

Truly, it was ridiculous. Teddy was still so young. To be jealous of him when he'd been just a boy… Well, it just proved he shouldn't have bothered with her at all after Scorpius's birth.

But it didn't give him a clue what he should do about Teddy.

After a tense family supper at a nice London restaurant, Draco was quite glad to see the back of his nearly-ex-wife. He sent Scorpius to his room to look over his new things and start packing his trunk, and he went into his study to get himself a drink.

He hadn't even stopped to wonder if Teddy had or even would return until there was a knock at his study door.

"What is it, Scorpius?" he asked, not thinking.

"It's…not Scorpius, sir…I… If you preferred…I could come back later?"

Draco looked up at Teddy's voice, suddenly horrified at everything. Everything that had happened over the past few months, everything that Astoria had said…all of it.

"Teddy…no…please…do come in."

Teddy looked a bit uncertain for a moment, but at Draco's urging, he stepped inside. "Sir…if you want me to leave…"

"Please don't call me that, Teddy. There's no need. We're family. And alone. And whatever you might think, I am not angry. Not with you." He smiled softly at the boy.

The tips of Teddy's hair grew slightly purple, and Draco scolded himself. He couldn't believe he'd been so blind. He was glad when Teddy moved closer, sitting across from him, hands clasped in his lap, head down. "I just…came to say that…if you want me to go now…I do…understand." Draco saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, looking nervous and miserable.

"Of course not, Teddy. You've been doing a fine job with Scorpius. And…you're family." He knew it was the wrong thing to start with, but he had trouble just coming out and saying, 'So are you really in love with me?' It sounded entirely gauche in his head.

Teddy met his eyes. "Right. Family. So…you don't…can't…won't see me as anything else?" he asked, his voice growing softer with every shift of his question.

For a moment, Draco searched for an appropriate response. Obviously, thinking back on the events of the summer, Scorpius would hardly be upset if something were to happen, but Draco wasn't sure how he felt about it himself.

And after that moment, he knew this was where this had to start. "To be honest, Teddy…I've never thought of you that way before. If I'd known of your feelings…I would certainly never have brought someone here while you were staying with us. But…it is hard for me to think of you as anything other than the little boy who always wanted to play Quidditch when you came to visit…"

Teddy looked down, obviously not happy with that answer. "I see. I…won't bother you, then…" He stood, but Draco did as well.

"Teddy…I wasn't done. What I wanted to say…was that you are young. You have time. Enough to give me time to get used to the idea. If it's what you really want?"

At first Teddy looked sullen and upset, but at Draco's last words, he finally met his eyes once more. "You mean that? Really?"

Draco smiled, nodding. "Of course. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

Before Draco could stop him, Teddy leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's. It was nothing like he'd expected. He'd thought that Teddy had no experience yet, but obviously he'd been wrong. The boy definitely knew how to kiss. Enough to almost let him forget that they weren't ready for this bit just yet. Even as he responded, he knew he needed to pull back and stop this. It was too soon. But it did make Draco's ultimate decision easier.

He clutched Teddy's shoulders gently as he pulled away. "Not yet. I…have some things to think about. And it's best to wait until after Scorpius goes off to Hogwarts. Give us both time. To be sure."

"But I am," Teddy said, his eyes wide, as earnest as he could possibly be. "I know what I want, Draco. Who I want. And if Scorpius already knows…"

Draco chuckled. "Scorpius may think he knows, but…even so…I need time. I'm not telling you no. Just…wait." Even as he said it, he knew he'd never have accepted the same response from a lover that he had approached at Teddy's age. But then, as a Slytherin, he'd always pushed a bit too hard. He supposed it was a good thing Teddy had ended up in Ravenclaw. He was certainly a good deal more earnest. And willing to take others at their word.

Teddy deflated a little, nodding slowly. "All right. So…once he's gone to Hogwarts?"

"Then come talk to me." Draco smiled, stroking his fingers over Teddy's cheek before pulling away. Part of him was wondering what he was doing, but another part was ready to ignore the fact that he knew this could go badly wrong and jump right in with both feet.

Teddy beamed at him, and nodded. "Oh…I will." He stroked his fingers over the back of Draco's hand, obviously not wanting to pull away, but knowing he had to. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Teddy grinned, then turned away and left, and Draco couldn't stop himself from wondering just what he'd gotten himself into.

~~~

The station was crowded even before they got onto the platform. Scorpius was certain it was the most Muggles he'd seen in one place ever. Astoria had joined them to see him off to Hogwarts, and she and Draco had focused on him and managed to keep things mostly civil.

Scorpius was looking around for his friends while his mother nagged at him. Something about not minding if he didn't get into Slytherin. If he hadn't been so distracted, he might have snorted. Like he'd be sorted anywhere else. No Malfoy had ever been sorted anywhere else. "Yes, Mum."

"Scorpius," Draco scolded.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Mother. I'll be fine. Stop fussing already."

He heard someone say Teddy's name and looked around to see the Potters gathering nearby, and heard the eldest child—red hair and all—mention something about "Our Victoire."

Their mother scolded him, then the younger of the two girls mentioned something about Teddy becoming part of their family, and Scorpius scowled. Not if _he_ could help it, Teddy wouldn't. Teddy was going to stay with him and father. Especially given how well they'd gotten on these past few weeks. It had to be a sign of something, didn't it?

Before he could step towards the Potters, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Scorpius. Don't stare. It's not mannerly. Even if they do act like heathens."

Scorpius glanced up at his father and grinned, even as Astoria began scolding Draco. "Honestly…the thoughts you put into his head…"

The Potters moved away, forgotten as Draco and Astoria snarked at each other once more, and Scorpius had to intervene. "Could you please not do this today?"

Astoria sighed, then looked down at him. "Very well." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Be good at Hogwarts, darling. And write as soon as you can."

"Of course, Mother."

She smiled at him and patted his shoulder, shot a nasty look at Draco, then raised her chin and made her way towards the exit to the platform, leaving father and son alone together.

Draco sighed. "Be good at Hogwarts. Try to avoid the Potters and Weasleys. I know it might be difficult, but…" Suddenly, Draco straightened, the rest of his advice disappearing with the surprised look on his face.

Scorpius turned to see what had caught his father's attention and grinned when he saw Teddy standing beside him. "Hey! You're still here!"

He grinned down at Scorpius. "Yes. Had a few friends to see off, but I wanted to wish you well and see you off." He turned to Draco. "If that's all right with you?"

Scorpius turned to look at his father, relieved to see he was smiling. "Of course you can. I think we'd both like that."

The answer had both Scorpius and Teddy beaming, and Scorpius ducked his head. Maybe this summer hadn't been wasted after all? He turned to his father. "I should go now…before the train goes…try not to miss me too much?" he added with a grin.

Draco smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"And have a great time," Teddy added, moving closer to Draco's side.

"I will," Scorpius said with a grin. He waved at both of them then pushed his trolley to the train and began to unload it, only looking back towards them once he managed to climb onto the train himself. Even as he did, the train whistle sounded, and the train began to pull away. But Scorpius didn't notice. He was too distracted by the sight of his father and Teddy, kissing, half-hidden behind a column from the rest of the platform. But from where Scorpius stood, they were in plain sight, and he smiled at seeing it.

Behind him, he could hear a voice. "Isn't that Teddy? I thought you said he was snogging Victoire earlier. Isn't that…Mister Malfoy?"

Scorpius grinned. This was going to be a _great_ year.

 _Fin_


End file.
